


Prison Days

by penelopethethe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Roleplay - Fandom
Genre: Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Prison, Roleplaying Character, dream - Freeform, hi lol, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penelopethethe/pseuds/penelopethethe
Summary: Dream has been counting the days he has spent in the prison. Of course, if you're in an inescapable prison you have to do something :)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Prison Days

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is well written. Hopefully, I'll post more works later!

Tommy goes through his regular check-in process. The same exact one he did on his first visit just a few days ago. Once again, he tries to make small talk with Sam, but Sam tries to keep his cool and ignores him, stifling his laughter once in a while. 

Dream sits on the one chest in his cell and rereads the 5 stories he wrote for the 18 billionth time over again. He swings his legs patiently back and forth awaiting Tommy’s arrival. He knows he’s coming because he can hear the mechanisms of the Prison working. Dream spins his clock around in circles just like Tommy had shown him on the first day. As Tommy approaches closer, Dream repositions his mask on his face to cover his complete state of pure sleep-deprivation. The lava flows down and Tommy rolls across on the moving platform.

“Tommy!” Dream says excitedly, attempting to get to him, but the barrier raises before he can. He grabs the bars and shakes them aggressively. “OPEN THEM, WARD!” He shouts to Sam, who is standing simply across the lava. 

“Move your hands…” The Warden’s sentence fades off as he places his hand on the lever to lower the bars. His plain creeper mask creates a blank expression on his face. Dream places his twitching hands to his side, rubbing his hand up and down the seam of his pants to keep his hands from clutching the bars again. 

The barrier falls down and Tommy comes in, Dream moves to the back wall of his cell as Tommy comes in. He makes a disgusted face, looking at the filthy walls and Dream’s torn clothes. 

“Tommy, I am so glad you’re here! See! I even did my homework for you! OH, it was SO exciting! Thank you for making me write these, and DON’T worry I made sure they were PERFECT! Oh, this is so exciting!” Dream’s smile was gleaming through his mask he was so happy. He scrambles to his chest where he was keeping the books. He takes them out and sets them on his sink, so Tommy can look through them one by one.

“Dream…? You actually did them?” Tommy asks plainly, too scared to look directly in his eyes, “you know what… nevermind… How are you Dream? How have you been in, y’know, prison?” Tommy fidgets uncomfortably. He doesn’t like seeing Dream in this state. It’s scary, but not in the way Dream is usually scary.

“Oh, this place is driving me insane, man… I’m so tired in here…” Dream forgets who he’s talking to and unclips his mask off of his face. He’s a lot paler than he used to be. His jawline is more defined, but not in a good way. There are large purpled bags underneath his eyes. He rubs them lazily and continues, “I’ve been spinning this clock… y’know, the one you showed me on the first day! It’s so much fun to spin it around,” he spins it for a few seconds before giggling to himself.

“Dream? Are you… ok?” Tommy asks walking over to him, placing both of his hands on his shoulders, taking a closer look at the changed features on his face. He doesn’t look ok, that’s for sure…

“Me? Oh, well-”

[Ranboo has joined the game]

Dream’s sentence is cut off. He backs into the corner looking around. Dream’s breath fastens.

“Dream? Dream?! It’s ok! Come on, Dream, just breathe…” Tommy backs away from him, afraid he’s going to get hurt. Dream places his hands over his ears.

“Is this room getting smaller? I- This- I-” Dream stutters through his sentence, “I- Ple-ase, I- ne-ve-r, n-no…” He begins shaking. It could be from fear, or it could be from something else. Dream continues to mutter gibberish under his breath. Tommy reaches his hand toward him, trying to console him, but Dream jumps at the sight of it. “No! No! No! No!” He keeps repeating no over and over. 

“DREAM!” Tommy shouts, but it does nothing. It’s like Dream can’t hear anything. 

“This ca-can’t be ha-happ-en-ing… No-” Dream begins. He feels his throat close. His eyes sting as he tried to compose himself again, but it fails immediately. Hot tears simmer slowly down his face. Leaving a burning wet trail. “I- It w-as m- me. I- I- I- I did ever-ything… It was all- my- fault…” He inhales sharply and closes his eyes tightly.

“Dream?” Tommy is frozen in his spot. He doesn’t know what to do. Seeing anyone, whether it’s his enemy or his best friend, in this type of state is uncomfortable. 

[Ranboo has left the game]

Dream takes a few deep breaths. He wipes his hot tears off of his face. Attempting to compose himself for his visitor which he completely forgot about. He shakily grabs his mask off of his chest and clips it around his face once again.

“I am so sorry, Tommy, it was just that I kinda-” Dream stops talking as Tommy wraps his arm around Dream’s shoulders.

“It’s alright, Dream. I’m not really here to be your friend, by that doesn’t mean I can’t be your therapist…” Tommy begins as he lets go of Dream and continues, “so, tell me, what just happened? What was that about?” Dream ponders the questions for a moment. This was difficult for him. He didn’t know what to say. 

“I-” Dream begins, but stops himself as no words come to his tongue. 

“Well, what do you think happened?”

“I really don’t… know…” Dream thinks even harder, “I broke down…” He starts.

“And why did you break down?” Tommy gives him another leading question.

“Because… because I miss… I miss… I miss my friends… I wish they would-” Dream chokes as he feels tears building up in his throat again, “visit me-” he croaks as he feels more tears roll down his cheeks, this time luckily covered up by his mask.

“Ok, so you broke down… What else did you do?” Tommy rests his hand on his chin.

“I-” He chokes again.

“Take your time…” Tommy’s sentence fades into silence, only the faint hiccups as Dream sniffles into his mask.

[Ranboo has joined the game]

“I think it’s time you go… Tommy…” Dream reaches toward his shelves which are empty, only the collective of dust over the few days he’s been in here.

“Why?!” Tommy says as he gets pushed out of the cell by Dream.

“I should probably uhh… get some- get some- get some sleep… I haven’t slept… since… you.. Uhh… put- me… put me… put me- in h-hear,” He stumbles over his sentence as he pushed the button to tell the Warden to bring the platform back.

Tommy leaves without another word.

“What else did I do…” Dream begins pacing back and forth in his cell. Music plays in his ear despite there not being a jukebox or disc near him, “Think…” Dream lets out a yawn, “man… I am so… tired… why? What else did I do? Why am I so-” He lets out another yawn, “tired?” The music blares louder in his ear. “Think… Think…”

“Something bad will happen.” A deep voice echoes in his ear. He whips his head around looking for any sign of a person.

“What was that?! What else did I do? Why am I tired?” Dream begins panicking. He places his head in his hands as he continues pacing, “All I have to do is Remember…”

“Remember.”

“Just Remember,” The same deep voice whispers to him.

“Remember” Dream repeats. “Remember. All I have to do is Remember. Is it that hard to Remember?”

“Remember”

“Just Remember’

“I can’t I- I- I- I can’t! I can’t! I can’t! Remember! Remember! Remember!” Dream collapses to the ground as voices circle around him.

“I can’t…”

“Remember…”

[Ranboo has left the game]


End file.
